Digitally Charmed
by Charmed Witch 55250
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Mimi Tachikawa had a great life. She was a cheerleader, had good friends, two loving parents, and good looks. But that all changed when her mother died, unbinding her powers in the process. Now, she and her father have moved to Am
1. Chapter One

Hi I'm Charmed Witch 55250, and this is the kickoff of my series! This is a Charmed/Digimon crossover. Crossovers between BTVS and Angel thrown into it later into the series. I've made some changes to the storyline that you'll see later on. This is my first fic Digitally Charmed. Hope you enjoy it! 

P.S. I don't know Mimi's father's real name, so I used Paige's father's name.

* * *

-

Chapter 1

-

**Flashback**

_At the Odaiba Airport, Mimi Tachikawa was saying good-bye to her friends. Sora was on the verge of tears from seeing her best friend leave. " Oh Mimi, I'm going to miss you so much! "._

_Mimi herself tried very hard from breaking down into tears. " I'm going to miss you too, but I'll call you two times a day and I'll try to visit you guys as much as possible! ". Sora pulled her into a hug before giving her a chance to say good-bye to the others._

_Kari was the next one to pull her into a hug. " I'm going to miss you Mimi! I mean, who else but you would give me fashion tips at 5 a.m.? ". Mimi smiled from hearing this. " Don't you worry, your mailbox will be filled with my letters each week! ". Kari said good-bye one last time._

_Izzy was next to say good-bye. " I've never really been very good at formal good-byes, so I thought a farewell gift would be appropriate ". He handed her a yellow and white laptop. " It's my old one. I have another anyway. It's so you can e-mail us. My address is already stored on there. ". " Thank you Izzy! ". She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush furiously afterwards._

_T.K. was next in line. " You were always like a big sister to me Mimi. I'm going to miss you ". Mimi kneeled down at eye level with him. " Don't worry T.K., I'll be back real soon to visit all you guys, I promise. ". T.K. smiled at her and gave her a hug._

_Tai was the next to step up. " It just won't be the same without your whining Mimi, "he joked. ". " Thanks Tai ". There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. " No, but seriously, we are going to miss you Mimi. ". Mimi smiled. " I'll miss you too. ". She hugged him then gave him a gave him a peck on the cheek._

_Matt was the only one left to say good-bye. " Well Mr. Ishida, can you quit being a rebel long enough to give me a hug good-bye? ". " Sorry, but I don't give hugs ". He extended his hand to her instead. Mimi gave him a questionable look. " A handshake? Well I guess that's the best I can expect coming from you. ". She shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. " I'm gonna miss you Matt ". " Good-bye Mimi. ". " Mimi! "._

_Mimi turned to see her father waiting for her. " Come on or else the plane will leave us! ". ' Break my heart ', Mimi thought as she turned to face her friends one last time. " Bye you guys. I'll miss you! "." We'll miss you too, now go on! ". " Bye! "._

_Mimi ran to catch up with her father who was already boarding the plane. Mimi took her seat behind her father and strapped herself in. As she looked out the window she saw her friends waving good-bye. She couldn't believe it was happening. She was really moving. She was more anxious now than anything could have ever made her in the Digital World._

_She knew there wasn't anything she could do about it now. She would just have to come to grips with it. So 13-year-old Mimi Tachikawa took one last look at the place she had called her home for so long before the plane took off._

**End Flashback**

Mimi kept playing the event over and over again in her mind. Her father was just pulling up to their new house in a city called New York. " Come on honey, we're here. " . Mimi snapped back to reality to see her father holding the door open for her. She slowly got out of the car and took a good look at her new home.

" Well? What do you think? ". She turned to see her father taking her suitcases out of the trunk. " It's...great dad. ". " But ? ". Mimi took a deep breath. " I just don't understand why we had to leave Japan. ". " Honey, I told you. My new job is here, in America. I know it's been tough for you ever since your mother died, Heck, it's been tough for me too, but you'll come to like living here, you'll see. And we're going to live in the kind of house you've always wanted to live in. " He flashed smile . Mimi gave him a small smile in return. " Come on honey, the truck'll be here any minute with the rest of our stuff so we had better start taking our suitcases into the house. ". She closed the car door and began to help him with the suitcases.

As Mimi's father took the last suitcase out of the trunk, his cell-phone rang. " Uh Princess, why don't you head on in to check out the house while I take this call? "." Sure Dad " was the reply and with that, she climbed the foyer to the front door. Mimi's father took his cell phone out from his pocket.

**Sam's POV**

As Mimi headed up the stairs, I took out my cell phone.

" Hello? ".

" Sam? It's Adam. Did you guys make it there alright? ".

" Everything went smoothly ".

" When are you planning on telling her? ".

" I think I'll tell her tomorrow. I mean, telling her today might only make things harder for her ".

" You know you can't delay telling her any longer ".

" I know ".

" We'll show up there at 5:00, ok? ".

" 5:00's perfect ".

" Alright, see you tomorrow".

" Bye ".

Mimi's " father " put his cell-phone back into his pocket, closed the trunk and took the last suitcase inside.

**Mimi's POV**

From inside of the house I had heard some of Daddy's conversation. I didn't really mean to eavesdrop, it just sort of ...happened. But from what I could tell, he and the person on the phone had something to tell me, and it must be something important for Daddy to want to stall. I just hope that it's good news because moving here is bad enough.

I heard Daddy coming up the steps and I quickly went into the kitchen to make it seem as if I were really checking out the house.

" Hey Princess, did you pick out your room yet? ". Daddy was just walked through the doorway and put down the suitcase." Not yet. Dad? ". " Hmm? "." Who were you talking to on the phone? ". " That? Uh, it was just an old friend of mine. He's coming here tomorrow to see how we're doing.". " Oh ok. I'm just gonna pick out my room upstairs and start unpacking my stuff. "." Alright, I'll get the rest of theboxes from the moving truck. ". With that he exited through the doorway and made a beeline towards the newly arrived movingtruck.

**Normal POV**

Mimi went into the family room and began to climb the spiral staircase. At the top, she saw four doors and decided to explore the first one. She opened the door to find a very large room with white walls and a marble checkered floor. There was only one window, which was located at the south wall. One the wall to her right there was a door, which led to a walk-in closet. ' Now this is my kind of room. '. She smiled and shut the door behind her, moving on to the next room.

The room turned out to be a bathroom. It was a fair size and had a clawed bathtub with a showerhead. There were two entrances, the first was the one she entered the bathroom through, and the second led to another room.

The third room was similar to the first, but instead of the marble checkered floor, the tiles were white and the walls were liberty blue. The closet to her disappointment, was also a bit smaller the the one in the first room. She wanted to inspect the final room of the second floor before making her decision, so she tried to open the door, but before her hand reached the knob she heard her father calling her from outside. " I'm coming! ".

She walked down the staircase and jogged through the front door. She spotted her father and a few movers near the end of the truck carrying some boxes. " Can you help us carry this stuff inside? ". " Sure thing ". Mimi walked along the path to the curb where the truck was parked and climbed into the back to retrieve a few boxes.

Without thinking, she pulled out one of the bottom boxes in a stack, causing the ones one top of it to fall. She dropped the box she had in her hands and threw them in front of her, as if to catch one of the boxes or to stop them from falling. That's when she noticed that something was wrong. The boxes had stopped in mid-air, as did the box she had dropped a few seconds ago. Her eyes widdened as she examined the boxes. " Dad! ".

She jumped out of the truck to fetch her father. " Dad, there's something really weird going on in the tr- ". She stopped when she saw that her father was also frozen in place. She looked around and saw that the movers weren't moving either.

She began to panic and climbed back into the truck to move one of the falling boxes, hoping that it would break the freeze. As it turns out, she was right and in moving the box the others unfroze, falling to the floor in the process.

" Mimi? ". She heard her father calling her name from outside the truck. " Mimi, are you alright? What happened? ". Her father was now standing in the truck's back entrance. " Dad, you won't believe what just happened! I was standing here in the truck and I... ". " And you what? "." ...knocked over some of the boxes by mistake. I think I broke the music box Mom gave me ". " Oh it's alright honey, I'm sure that we can fix it if it is broken".

He climbed in to check the damage, but found that the music box wasn't even in any of the boxes. " Mimi, the music box isn't in here ". " Are you sure? Because I think I remember putting it there "."It's probably in one of the other boxes, we'll look for it later". " Alright Dad. ". Mimi picked up some of the boxes she had dropped and her father helped her.

Mimi had decided not to tell her father about what truly happened because she decided that it was best for her dad not to know about it. Well, at least not for now. But one thing she kept wondering was how everything just...froze. Did she make it happen, or did someone else? And if it was her who did it, then what was happening to her?

She decided not to trouble herself with the whole situation and forget about it. But no matter how hard she tried, all day her mind kept wander back to what happened one the truck.

" I guess I'm gonna have to tell my Dad about it tomorrow, " she thought aloud while sitting on her bed that the movers brought in a few hours ago, along with the rest of her furniture( and yes, she chose the first bedroom if that's what you're wondering ). " Although he'll probably think I'm going crazy. Who knows? Maybe I am going crazy ". She glanced at her clock and saw that it was getting late. She left her room and went downstairs to see that all the furniture had already been moved in.

" They sure did this pretty quick, huh? ". Mimi turned around to see her father standing near the kitchen door.

" Yeah, they finished a lot faster than expected ". " So all that's left to do is unpack the rest of the stuff and of course we'll get the paint for your room next week. Did you pick what color you want? ". " Hmm, I think I want a Chinese theme, so I guess red and black would be good "." What? No pink? I'm shocked ". " Don't get me wrong, pink's still my favorite color. It's just that it'll be a nice change of pace painting my room a different color ". " Hey, you're the one who's going to have to sleep in it, not me. "." Well I just came down to say good night and to get a glass of water before I go to bed. "." Alright, good night Princess. I'm just going to watch some T.V.or do some paperwork or something ". " Good night Dad ".

Mimi went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Then she went up the stairs to get a white tank top and pink silk pajama pants. She took a quick bath, dried and dressed herself, and went back into her room. She tied her hair in a ponytail, leaving two strands in front and turned the lamp on the night stand next to her bed off. She tucked herself in and slowly drifted into slumber

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi, yeah I know, it's kinda short but come on, it's really late and my fingers are hurting. But don't worry, I'll update really soon. Coming up: Mimi's getting ready to meet her brothers in the next few chapters. R&R ( yes flames are accepted ).


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating ( hides from angry readers). It's just that I've been really busy lately. I promise that I'll try to update once a week.

P.S.S. , I don't know Mimi's mom's name either, so the Sisters' mom's name will have to do.

-

Chapter 2

-

Mimi's POV

Dreams are really weird. There are ones where everything seems unreal, where you know that you're dreaming. And then there are some that seem so real, that you think you're awake. That's the kind that I had last night.

I was really small, maybe two or three years old. I was being held by my mother, and my father and grandmother were standing behind her, smiling at me. Everything was fine, until a strange, almost demonic-looking creature just appeared out of thin air.

My parents and grandmother looked shocked when they turned to see it as a ball of fire materialized in it's hand. It aimed it at my mother and I, then threw it. But just before it hit us, my grandmother waved her hand, and the fireball flew back at the creature, making it burst into flames.

I started to cry and my mother tried to calm me down. After a while I stopped, and saw my father and grandmother arguing. " This is no kind of life for her to grow into! "." It's what she was born to do, and what her mother and every member of this family before me were born to do! It's her destiny! "." Her destiny! Her destiny is to be killed by some monster while trying to protect others? "." She will not be killed, and neither will her brothers! Her mother and I would die before we would let that happen."." And what will happen after you're gone? "." She will have her powers and four protective brothers to take care of her! "." No she won't. ".

My father and grandmother saw that it was my mother who spoke." Patty, you can't be serious! "." I am mother, Sam's right. I don't want my daughter to grow up having to fend off demons and warlocks. Adam, Ryan, Zack and Brad have already become too strong, and I won't have enough power to bind theirs, even with your help. But Mimi's still young, which means I still have a chance to bind hers.". " She is a Charmed One! What will happen to the Power Of Five if you bind her powers? ". " I don't care, she's my daughter! I would bind all of their powers if I could. I'm doing this to protect her. ".That was when my grandmother became silent.

After a few mintutes, she spoke. " I'll agree to help you bind her powers under one condition, that you'll unbind them when she turns ten. "." Seventeen. "." Thirteen. "." Fifteen, and not a day sooner. ".My grandma became silent again. " Fine, fifteen. "." Thank you mother. ". " Go find the spell in the Book upstairs. ".

My mother handed me over to my Father and left to get some book. A few minutes passed before she came back with a rope and a piece of paper in her hands. " Only one person can say the spell, but if I hold your hand, I'll get a little power boost. "."Alright dear. ".

My mother took hold of my grandmother's hand, and then began to wrap the rope around my hands. She read from the paper my grandmother was holding up that she had brought down.

" I take your hands in mine

And with this string I will entwine

Your powers I'll temporarily bind

From now until the chosen time. "

There was a bright flash of white light that surrounded me, and then the rope and the lights disappeared. " It is done. ".

That's when I heard a buzzing sound. It was soft at first, but then it grew louder. I woke up and realized that it was my alarm clock. I reached a hand over to turn it off, but instead knocked it over, breaking it in the process. I slowly got out of bed to clean up the debris.

After cleaning up the mess, I started to think about my dream. It was actually more like a memory that a dream, but that's impossible. I mean, apart from the Digital World, there is no such thing as the supernatural. Besides, my parents would have told me about something as important as having brothers. And the thought of MY Mother and Grams being a witches was just ridiculous. Although I couldn't explain what had happened yesterday, I decided to shrug it off and picked my clothes out for the day.

After some debating, I finally picked a white shirt that showed off my­ midriff with the word " Innocent " in blue on it, and a faded jean skirt that stopped about four inches above my knee. I put on my 2 inch sandals with white straps and my silver raindrop-shaped necklace.

I grabbed my brush and went over to the mirror to fix my hair. I tied my hair in pigtails and went downstairs to see if my Dad was awake. As I was going down the stairs when I heard the smoke alarm go off in the kitchen.

Normal POV

As Mimi walked into the kitchen, she was surrounded by smoke. She waved her hand around to try and clear it. " Dad? ". " It's okay Mimi. ". Once the smoke cleared, she saw her dad holding a frying pan near the stove. " I was trying to cook breakfast, but in case you haven't notice, I'm not exactly a world class chef. Your Mother was the one who did all the cooking. ".

Mimi walked over to examine what was in the pan. " I'm a little afraid to ask, but what exactly were you trying to make? ". Her Dad smiled sheepishly. " I was trying to make an omelette. ". " Yeah...well, maybe we should go out for breakfast. ". " Sounds good to me. Just let me clean this up and get dressed. ". " I'll clean it up. That way we can leave sooner. ". " Thanks. ". Her Dad left to his room to get dressed while she cleaned the kitchen.

Mimi dumped the " omelette " in the trash can and put the frying pan in the sink. ' I guess I should tell him about yesterday, and about the dream. Maybe he'll be able to help. ' she thought as she walked into the living room. She slumped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. as she waited for her father to get ready.

No sooner than she had turned the T.V. on did her father enter the living room. " That was fast ". " What can I say, I'm hungry. Come on, let's go, ". He stopped to get a good look at her outfit. " After you change of course. ".

" What's wrong with what I have on now? ". " Well besides the fact that it barely covers your body, I don't think it's warm enough outside for that kind of...clothing. ". " Daddy! I'm going to be fourteen soon, which means that no matter how much you may try to stop me, I'm growing up. I think that I'm old enough to at least be able to choose what I want to wear. ". " Well I'm still your father, which means that you still have to listen to me. ".

When Mimi heard this, she gave him the lip. " That's not going to work on me. ". Still, she persisted. Her father eventually caved in and told her that she could keep what she had on if she brought a jacket along. " Thanks Daddy! ".

She grabbed a jean jacket from her room upstairs and met her father at the car. Once she strapped herself in, her father asked her where she wanted to go. " Wherever you want to go. ". " I saw a nice little diner on our way. up here. How 'bout there? ". " Alright. ". They pulled off and despite traffic, they still made it in time for breakfast.

Sam ordered eggs and bacon witha side oftoast and coffee. Mimi ordered pancakes with toastand orange juice. The waitress showed them to theirbooth while they waited for their food. There was an awkward silence between the two as they sat down. Sam was the one to break it.

" So, are you going to try out for cheerleading this year? ". " Yeah, I guess I will. I still remember all the basics from when I was younger. When do I start school anyway? ". " Actually, if you want, you can starteither tomorrow or the day after that. ". " I thought that you were supposed to wait a few days before starting school when you move. ". " Well that's the beauty of being able to register you ahead of time. Oh, here comes our food.".

The waitress placed their food in front of them and Sam began to eat. Mimi picked at her food, thinking about how to tell her father about yesterday. Her Dad noticed this and asked her what was wrong. " Don't you like the food? ". " Yeah, of course I like it. I have something to ask you, or rather tell you. :".' I'm just not sure howto tell you. ' she thought. " Well go ahead Princess. ".

" Okay, Dad last night, I had a weird dream. I mean a really weird dream. It started out with you, Mom, Grams and me. Mom was holding me and everything was fine when out of nowhere, this big--". She was cut off by the ringing of Sam's cellphone. " Hold on Mimi. ". Sam answered the call and after his conversation, he told Mimi that he had to go tothe officefor a little while. " I'm sorry Mimi, but you'll have to tell me about that dream later. ". " It's alright, the dream wasn't that important anyway. ". " Come on, I'll drop you back at the house. ". They left a check on the table and drove off in the car.

At Home, Mimi's POV

As much as I tried to keep my mind off of it, I kept thinking about the dream. So I decided to do a little research on the internet, to be sure of myself. I grabbed the laptop Izzy gave me and sat on my bed. I looked up my family tree which traced all the way back to Melinda Warren, in the 1600's. She was aparently accused of being a witch, and was burned at the stake. She had a daughter who was adopted by another family, and changed her name from Warren to Halliwell.

The family tree continued to branch out until I got to my mother's name. My mouth hung open as I read that she was married before my Dad. She also... had four children before me! Adam, Brad, Zack, and Ryan Halliwell. I double-checked what I had read, and it was true! I had four older brothers. Well, half-brothers mind you, but brothers nontheless. " Why wouldn't Mom and Dad tell about this? ".

My eyes shot wide open as I remembered about my dream.If that was dream really was a memory, then not only do I have brothers, but I'm also a witch! That would explain how everything froze on the truck." I can't be a witch! I'm too normal. I bet there's a perfectly logical explaination for all of this. ". ' Yeah, that I'm going insane. '.

" Wait a minute. If I am a witch, then that would mean that I have powers, which I don't. That thing on the truck was probably just a fluke. ".I got off my bed and grabbed a brush from my dresser. I threw it up in the air and got into the same postion I was in onthe truck. I opened my eyes to see that the brush had stopped in mid-air right in front of me. I started to hyperventilate.

Being transported to another world and fighting evil Digital Monsters was one thing, but finding out that you're a witch with freaky powers was just too much! I ran downstairs and called my dad at the office.

" Hello, Sam Tachikawa speaking. ". " Dad, come home immediatly! ". " Mimi? Honey, what's wrong? ". " Daddy, just come home now. ". " Mimi, I can't just leave work and come home without a good reason. ". " Daddy, why didn't you and Mom tell me that I'm a witch? ". He didn't say anything for a few seconds. " Dad? ". " I'm coming home now. ". He hung up the phone.

I sat on the couch staring at the front door, waiting for my dad to come home. In about fifteen minutes my Dad came through the door with a very serious face on. He took a seat next to me and didn't say anything.

Finally, he broke the silence.

" So, how did you find out? ".

" Well, yesterday on the moving truck, I knocked over a few boxes and they were about to fall on me, so that's when I threw my hands up to protect myself, but something freaky happened. Everything froze. It was like time stopped everything and everyone but me. The freeze eventually broke and I just kept my mouth shut about it. Then last night, I had a dream. It was about you, Mom, Grams and me, and this big monster appeared. It threw this... fireball at Mom and me, and then Grams waved her hand and it flew back at the creature, making it disappear. You and Grams got into a big arguement about me being a witch and what kind of life I would have, then mom said something about me having brothers. She and Grams bound my powers and then I woke up. After you dropped me off to go to work this morning, I did a little research and found out that Mom was married before you and had my brothers with a man named Victor.

" I always knew you were smart. I'm just surprised that your Mother and I were able to keep it a secret for so long. "

" Dad, why didn't you guys tell me? ".

" Mimi... " he didn't look me in the eyes. " You have to understand, your mother and I wanted what's best for you and we didn't think that you should have to deal with all this until you were ready. Actually, the part of the move was so that you wouldn't even have to dealwith those Digimon.".

" So...then I'm really a witch? ".

My Dad gave me a small nod.

" Does this mean that mom and Grams were witches too? ".

" Your mother was and witch and so is your grandmother ".

" What about my... "I took a deep breath " brothers? Are they witches? ".

" Them too. In fact, everyone on your mother's side of the family has been a witch".

" Do I get to meet them? ".

" I arranged it so that they'll be coming here to meet you at five ".

" Five o' clock? I'm not ready to meet them just yet, I need at least a few days to sort things out! ".

" Mimi, now that you've recieved your powers, your brothers will need your help to fight evil. To complete the Power of Five ".

" Fight evil? I'm going to have to do that again? ".

" Yes, I'm afraid so. Demons, warlocks, and all sorts of other things will be coming after you and your brothers, as well as people you're going to have to protect, Innocents. You're going to have to stop those creatures and vanquish them ".

" Wow. So I'm guessing that I can't, you know, like try not being a witch? ".

" Believe me Honey, I don't want you to have to be a witch, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's your destiny ".

" Yeah well, my destiny sucks. Isn't there be like someone else who can 'fight the good fight' or something like that? ".

Dad sighed.

" According to your grandmother, there are a lot of other witches and forces of good that have been able to keep evil at bay over the years. But lately evil has been getting the upper hand. It's time for you to join your brothers in the fight for good. Only then can Power Of Five be constituted.".

" Again with this 'Power Of Five'. What exactly is that? ".

" Actually, your mother told me the story. Your ancestor Melinda Warren was a very powerful witch in the 18th century. She had the powers of Super strength, Transmogrification, the power to freeze time, Telepathy, and Superspeed. She was burned at the stake because her lover, Matthew Tate, told the town that she was a witch. On that day, before she was burned, she foretold of five witches from her family line that together, would become the most powerful force of magic in history, the Power Of Five. They would be the Charmed Ones ".

" So that's what we are? My brothers and I are Charmed Ones? ".

" Yes. Each member of your mother's family inherited one of those five powers from Melinda ".

" I got the power to freeze time. So then my brothers got the other four, right? ".

Again he nodded.

I looked at the clock behind him and saw that I would be meeting my brothers for the first time in a few hours.

" I'm going to up to my room and lay down for a while ".

" I understand. This is a lot for you to take in right now. It's going to take a while for it to settle in ".

I got up from the couch and slowly walked back up to my room. I plopped myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was still in shock. Me, a witch! No one could have seen that coming. My eyelids began to close and I dozed off for what seemed like only a few minutes. Luckily, I didn't have any weird dreams this time.

Eventually I woke up and realized how long I had been sleeping. I was still a little drowsy, but I could have sworn I heard voices coming from downstairs. I crept out of my room and hide on the staircase to see my Dad talking with five young men. I was hoping that I wouldn't be seen, But as luck would have it, my Dad spotted me.

" Mimi! I was just coming to get you. "

I rose from my hiding place on the staircase and walked down.

" Mimi, these young men are your brothers ".

Five pairs of eyes were all on me. Boy, was this going to be a long day.

Sorry 'bout the cliffy! So what do you think? Yes, I am aware that Mimi has only four brothers, but you'll see who the fifth man is in the next chapter.I am also aware that neither Mimi nor her brothers recited the spell to recieve their powers ( as Phoebe did in the show ) but I just decided to cut that little part out. The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
